Angel Delaney: A series of Fallen Angel One shots
by Harlow Rayne
Summary: A look into the past of Angel Delaney. As promised this is just a glimpse into who Angel was, and what pushed her to be the girl she is now...as my story progresses I will release more and more of these one-shots to give you all a better understanding of Angel and her life. Thank you all so much for your support!
1. This Isn't Highschool Anymore

**_As promised, here's a little in-sight into Angel's past!_**

_**I just want to thank all of you so much for your support! I love writing this story and I have a lot of ideas for where it's going...hope you enjoy learning more about Angel and fall in live with her character as I have. Thank you all again and again and again :D**_

"Braxton?" Angel called out, weaving her way in and out of the bodies floating around her mother's warehouse. Her début as Cara Cara's new "it" girl was rolling on all the big screens as the wrap party descended to its peak, "Braxton!?" she called out again in search of her not so sweet high school sweetheart.

Spotting her new friend she made her way over, stumbling slightly from consuming a little too much alcohol, "Lyla, have you seen Braxton?" The petite blonde threw her arms around Angel's neck, breathe reeking from to many vodka redbulls, "I don't know, but pretty boy Teller has been giving you the sex eyes aaaall night!"

Angel might've been drunk but she still had her senses, she knew where her and Jax stood and it wasn't anywhere near a naked rendezvous. She sighed at the thought of Jax in bed, for the past two years she had yearned for him, wanting nothing more than to rip his clothes off and run her hands over those toned muscles.

She shook the thought out of her head, Jax was one of her best friends, a brother almost. He was a few years older than her and had always tucked her under his wing. If Lyla thought for one second Jax had given her the "eye" then she was wrong, especially since he had recently married some crow eater he had just met.

Glancing around she spotted him with his tramp resting lazily across his lap. Angel still couldn't believe that Jax was a married man. After Tara had taken off he had gone on a bender of booze, drugs, and pussy…finally landing in the skinny track covered arms of Wendy.

Removing Lyla's arms from around her neck she replied, "you know that's not true Lyla, we're just friends. Now, help me find my _boyfriend_." Lyla giggled, the alcohol had obviously rendered her in-capable of comprehending what Angel was asking of her, "Braxton Shmaxton. Have you seen all these gorgeous bikers around!? Yee-ow!"

Angel couldn't help but laugh as she steered her bestie in the direction of the bar, like she needed more to drink, and continued her search for Braxton. She looked back at Jax one more time, shivering a little as she realized his eyes were firmly locked on her. She smiled a little as the corner of his mouth quirked up into his infamous smirk and he tossed a head nod her direction.

She waved a little before heading towards the bathrooms, "Braxton?" she called out once more. She heard something moving in the utility closet next to the ladies room, 'probably some biker and his whore,' she thought to her-self as she entered the bathroom.

Where was Braxton? He had been so excited for Angel tonight, after-all it was him who had pushed her into filming the porn...literally. She shivered a little at the thought, he couldn't mean to hurt her right? Every time he hit her he swore it was the last time and she believed him.

As she headed out of the bathroom she heard more thumping from the closet followed by a muffled moan, she froze. She knew that moan. Even as she turned the door knob she prayed she was wrong, please don't let it be him.

"What the FUCK!?" she screamed out as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming into the otherwise dark closet. There he was, caught with his pants around his ankles and Ima hanging from his dick. "You fucking asshole!" she screamed as she slammed the door and made her way towards the exit.

"Angel wait!" she turned and saw him stumbling out of the closet, struggling to button his pants, "Angel!" She rolled her eyes and turned back around, "fuck off." She felt his grip on her wrist pulling her to a stop, "I expect you to listen to me." She was caught off guard. It had been _her _who had caught _him_ cheating, so why was he so angry with her?

She only struggled for a second as he dragged her back to the closet she had just caught him and that skank in, she had learned it was much better to just listen to him than to go against him. She cried internally, what had she become? Her mama and daddy had raised her better than this, they'd have Braxton skinned alive if they ever found out he struck her…and that she let him with hopes that one day he really would change.

The alcohol and drugs weren't enough to numb the blow he landed on her rib cage, doubling over in pain she cried out, only to have him clamp his hand firmly over her mouth. She could smell the weed and beer on his breath as he whispered in her ear, "you know I love you baby, right?" she nodded robotically.

"That bitch tricked me, Angel, promise. You believe me right baby?" she swallowed hard, causing him to grip her arm and lift her back to her feet forcefully, "I asked if you believe me!?" She fought the tears that came to her eyes and nodded again, he smiled and kissed her temple drunkenly.

"I don't like hitting you baby, but you know how mad I get when you don't listen," she stiffened as he wrapped his arms around her and began to cry softly, "I'm sorry Angel, I promise it's never gonna happen again ok? I love you baby. Just listen to me and this won't happen anymore." She fought the urge to pull away when he kissed her, he tasted like ashes.

She barely felt him making love to her, she was numb. All she could think of was going to the roof of Teller-Morrow and losing her-self in conversation with her brother from another mother. After Braxton finished with her and left her to her own demise on the closet floor, she had made the decision to finally tell Jax about her relationship of terrors.

He was the only person she knew who she could talk to. She had Lyla, but she had only just met her, her mom had just hired her a few weeks before. Besides, her and Jax had shared many a night on the roof-tops talking about every aspect of their lives.

She made her way to the exit, wincing with every step. He had never hit her so hard before, she could have a fractured rib. The tears threatened to spill over at any time.

"Angel!" she heard Opie yell out as he grabbed her from behind in a bear hug. She was just as close with him as she was with Jax, only difference was that Opie didn't bring the waves of butterflies that Jax did. It wasn't that Angel didn't find him attractive, she did, but Jax…it had always been Jax.

And right now it was her rib cage, she couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped her mouth. "Fuck Angel, I'm sorry! I didn't think I squeezed you that hard!" Opie looked frantic as Angel assured him that he didn't, that she was just a little sore was all.

She played it off as she joked with him a little, not noticing Jax assessing the situation from the other side of the room. Wendy was slumped next to him, obviously high, so when he slipped out from under her she didn't even notice.

Angel finally made her way outside, the cool air felt nice against her hot skin. "Hey," his voice was smooth like velvet despite the obvious touch of jack daniels. She turned to face him, forcing a smile on her face as he approached, "hey Jax."

He paused to light a cigarette, offering her one he continued, "what was that in there?" Angel searched his face as she lit the bummed smoke, only concern plagued it. She slumped her shoulders, "I wanna go to the roof Jax."

He nodded his head knowingly before heading towards his bike, turning back only to ask her if she was coming. This is why she trusted him, why she loved him so dearly. There were no questions, he understood her so completely. He had even left Wendy passed out on a couch somewhere so he could comfort her.

It hadn't been a long ride from the warehouse to the club house, and now laying on the roof of the garage sharing a joint with Jax she felt like she could breathe again. She stared at the stars as the smoke from her mouth danced its way into space. He spoke first, "I know when something aint right darlin."

She knew she had to talk, Braxton would seriously hurt her some day if she didn't. "Jax, I need you to promise me that you'll stay right here with me after I say what I have to say. Don't go running over to my moms warehouse and starting drama, understood?" She slowly rolled onto her side to face him, only to find he was already looking at her, worry creasing his brow.

"Jax, promise." She wasn't joking, the last thing she wanted was for him to disturb her mother's party. He finally spoke, "okay, now tell me what's going on." She rolled onto her back again, inhaling another hit from the joint they were sharing. Exhaling slowly she let it come out, "I caught Braxton fucking a Cara Cara girl tonight, and…he…" she froze up. If she said it she couldn't take it back.

She felt Jax next to her, his hand found hers, "just tell me." She took another breath, "he hit me Jax, he's been hitting me. Tonight I think he might have fractured my rib." She held her breathe as she heard his sharp intake next to her, before she knew it he was on his feet and headed for the ladder.

She sat up fast, "Jax you promised! Ahhh!" she screamed out as the pain shot it's way through her side. He was helping her to her feet then, "you've gotta be shitting me Angel! That piece of shit has been layin hands on you and you really expect me to _not_ go fuck his world up!?" She flinched, he was so angry, "not tonight Jax, let my mom have her party. Besides, this isn't your problem…I just needed to tell somebody."

She felt his hand on her chin, raising her head so she was looking at him he spoke again, "you have no idea how much this really is my problem darlin." She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, were they sharing a moment?

If she just stretched up on her tip-toes she could kiss him, just as she was about to do just that he spoke again, "you're one of my best friends Angel, like a sister really…I'm gonna take care of this situation, he's never gonna hurt you again." Her step faltered, how stupid of her to think they were close to kissing.

She covered up her disappointment with a smile, after all, he cared about her and that was all she wanted. "I never wanted this to happen Jax, Braxton was never like this before. I love him but he's poison." She watched as Jax sighed and made his way to the air duct, propping against it he motioned for her to join him.

She joined him as he lit another cigarette before draping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight. They didn't speak again. She relished in the feeling of safety he emitted, she felt like he meant what he said, he would protect her.

Jax might not have wanted her intimately but that didn't matter, he loved her somehow and that was good enough for her. She remembered a night similar to this one months ago, after Tara had left. They had been propped against the same duct as she held him through the night, soothing and comforting him after she had taken off ripping his heart out in the process.

The sky started to gray indicating the rising of the sun, she felt Jax kiss the top of her head before telling her she was crashing at the club house tonight. She didn't argue.

As she walked towards the doors she glanced back at him heading for his bike, "Jax?" He kept up the pace of his saunter as he replied, "something I gotta take care of darlin. Go to bed." Angel knew what was going on, she knew where he was headed and she didn't care.

Braxton had this coming, she just hoped Jax wouldn't hurt him to bad. She stretched and the pain returned to her side…forget that, she hoped he would be dead by noon.

_Jax's POV_

'That fucker is gonna pay,' Jax thought to him-self as he ripped through the town of Charming at the break of dawn. The thought of anybody hurting Angel tore at him from the inside out, he loved the girl.

Of course he could never tell her, not only was she the daughter of his VP, but she was to good for any life that he could ever offer her. Not to mention he was married now. He fiddled with the cheap ring on his left hand, he had left his wife high as a kite at a party with drunk bikers.

'Fuck it,' his mind said, there were more important things on his mind than some train wreck he had married on a drunken whim. He had meant what he said, Braxton would never lay another hand on Angel again, him and his ka-bar would make sure of it…


	2. She needs you now

_**Another taste of a significant moment in the life of Angel Delaney...enjoy!**_

_Angel's POV_

"Dead?" Angel felt the blood drain from her face and the world close in around her, "M, m…my mom…is…d, d…" she couldn't complete her sentence. She felt her knees buckle beneath her, Opie's arms finding her waist before she slammed into the floor.

He helped her onto the couch, her mother's couch, in her mother's house. Or was it her couch and her house now? It couldn't be true, she turned her attention to her mom's best friend, "Gemma, tell me this is a cruel joke…please."

She read it all over the matriarch's face, this was no joke. Gemma took the seat next to her and grasped Angel's clammy hand in her own shaking one, "oh baby, I wish it wasn't true." Angel heard the whimper escape from somewhere deep inside of her chest, at the tender age of 19 she shouldn't have to bury her own mother "how?"

Gemma's eyes filled to the brim with tears. Angel knew it had to be bad, Gemma didn't cry. She was one of the strongest women that anybody had ever met, and here she was…breaking down. Angel glanced around the room at the other faces in her living room, Opie, Clay, and Uncle Elvis were scattered around, all of them had long faces.

Opie spoke up, "it looks like a car accident, but it's dirty." Angel sucked in as much air as she could muster, "so somebody…murdered her?" Gemma squeezed her hand as Opie nodded his head, but it was Clay who spoke, "we're gonna find who did this Angel. We're gonna find them, and we're gonna kill them."

She felt her eyes burning, threatening to spill the tears they had gathered, "does daddy know?" Her father had been in prison for a little over a year, pinned on charges that he had willingly accepted so that Jax could walk free, ultimately putting in his vote and allowing Jax to step up as the new VP of SAMCRO.

It was Uncle Elvis who spoke this time, "no, not yet." Angel nodded her head, she was still in shock. The realization of her mom being dead was just starting to sink in when she heard the front door fly open and heavy foot-steps hurried to the living room, "Angel," it was Jax, eyes filled with concern.

She didn't think twice about rising from the couch and rushing into his out-stretched arms, "I'm so sorry darlin'…" she heard him whisper into her hair, kissing the top of her head and folding her into his arms. She lost it then, tears spilling over and sobs escaping from between her lips.

She felt him rubbing her back, comforting her in the only way he knew how. She was sure that if Jax let go of her that she would crumple to the floor. Before she knew what was happening, she was sitting back in her spot on the couch, tears flowing freely as the others sat around in varying levels of mourning.

Jax was on his knees in front of her, rough hand clutching her trembling one. Opie sat on the arm of the sofa, gently stroking her hair as she laid her head in his lap. It felt like hours before anybody spoke again, "I've gotta go collect your mama's personal items from the coroner, do you want me to come back after?" Gemma choked out, standing with the help of Clay.

Angel slowly shook her head, "I just wanna sleep this day away Gem, can you come back tomorrow?" "Of course baby," Angel felt the soft touch of Gemma's hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes in time to catch the knowing nod that Jax gave his mother before she turned to leave, "try and rest baby."

Angel watched as Clay led the still shaking Gemma out the door, poking his head back in once more before shutting it behind him, "this is a day of mourning boys, no club business until tomorrow." Angel felt her chest lock up again as the sobs began to make their presence known once again.

Uncle Elvis was the next to stand and begin making his way to the door, "I've got some ends to tie up, but I promise Angel, we're gonna get them bastards." Angel lifted her head from Opie's lap and turned her gaze to him, nodding her head as she watched him fidget for a minute before walking out the door.

"I better ride with him, his bike's been acting up," Opie said as he rose from the arm of the sofa. Angel used Jax's shoulder to help push her-self up, falling into Opie's arms to hug him good-bye, "I don't know who would do this Op, I-I…I want my mom!" she couldn't stop the uncontrollable cries from coming. Her heart breaking a little more each time a tear made its way down her cheek.

Opie clung to her, rocking her a little with the efforts of trying to calm her down just a little, "shh, I know Angel. I know." Jax watched from a few feet away, his heart breaking for Angel. He could feel her pain, he had lost his dad and he knew first-hand what it felt like when a parent died.

Finally Opie leaned backwards, holding Angel at arm's-length he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "stay safe tonight, and remember…I'm only a phone call away." Angel nodded her head at a loss for words. She felt the warmth of Opie's body leave her and the cold consumed her body once again. She cursed her-self when she lost control over her emotions once again and began to shake in violent sobs.

Jax had her wrapped in his arms then, silently holding her as she soaked his hoodie in her tears. "J-J-Jax?" she mumbled into his shoulder. "Yeah Angel?" he asked her, resting his chin on her head. "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone…please?" Jax heard the need in her voice, of course he would stay.

He'd do anything for Angel, he was sure he'd loved her for some time now but she was untouchable. SAMCRO royalty almost, but wasn't he too? "Prince of Charming" they always called him, he rolled his eyes before directing his attention back to the broken girl who was clinging to him for dear life, "I'm not goin anywhere darlin."

Jax made a mental note to shoot a text to Wendy, his soon to be ex-wife, and tell her that he wouldn't be able to make the doctor's appointment with her. A baby that may or may not be his, by a woman who may or may not be abusing drugs again, paled in comparison to the tragedy that had Angel in so much pain and Jax knew that he couldn't leave her side…not tonight.

"I need to lay down," Angel finally whispered into Jax's chest. She grabbed his hand as he began leading her to her room, she pulled back, "no, my mom's room." Jax nodded his head before taking a turn down the hallway and leading Angel, very slowly, to her deceased mom's bedroom.

Angel headed straight for her mom's bed, throwing her-self onto the thick mattress and burying her face in the satin pillows. She inhaled deeply and took comfort in the smell of her mother's perfume still lingering on the linen.

Her tears came slower now as she stared vacantly at the wall next to the bed, she didn't even notice when Jax sat behind her legs, only remembering his presence when he started to talk, "when I lost my dad, I think a piece of myself got lost with him." Angel rolled over onto her back, giving Jax more attention.

"I remember you being there for me when I felt alone," he glanced down at her and she noticed the tint of pink in his eyes, was he going to cry? "You held me all night while I cried up on the roof top, and it got me by…I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere."

Angel had no words, her mind was a swimming vortex of mass confusion. Her body felt void of any emotion except for complete and udder sorrow. Staring into the clear blue that were Jax's eyes only brought more sorrow at the thought of him having to go through what she was experiencing presently. She choked back another sob, "hold me tonight?"

She felt her-self convulsing again as thoughts of her mother drifted back into her mind, how would her father take it? He would be completely broken-hearted. She was blind, the tears making it impossible for her to see. She felt the bed give a little, then felt him next to her, pulling her into his chest and holding her there with strong arms.

Angel let her-self cry as Jax held her, making her feel like she wasn't alone. Jax reached to the foot of the bed and pulled the fleece blanket up around Angel's shoulders as she snuggled closer to his side. Before he knew it she was asleep, having cried out every ounce of her being. He remembered to late that he hadn't texted Wendy, but glancing down at the fragile blonde next to him he didn't care…she needed him like he had needed her…


	3. Up on the roof top

_**Thanks to my readers! Here's another little filler about Angel. I enjoy writing these little tid bits about her life...if you're not subscribed to my other story you should go check it out :)**_

The sun was hot that mid summer afternoon as it beat against the gravely roof of SAMCRO's Club House. Angel took in the rays as she laid out in nothing more but her bikini top and daisy dukes. At 16, she was all filled out in the right places which tended to unnerve her dad.

"Angel!" she heard his booming voice call out. She sat up, leaning forward just a little so she could see him over the edge of the roof, "yeah daddy?" "You gonna put some clothes on or what? For Christ sakes, you're at an auto shop filled with bikers!"

Angel called back, "I'm tanning daddy, besides...you'd break some bodies hand if they tried to touch me." Otto registered the humor in his daughter's voice. It wasn't really that she dressed in a little less than he preferred, but that she was growing up that had him getting nervous.

The sound of a bike rumbling into the lot caught both of their attentions. By the smile on Angel's face he knew who had just showed up without having to look. "You just remember that sweetheart," he called out to her before glancing over his shoulder at Jax climbing off his bike.

Angel watched from the rooftop as her father and SAMCRO's newest patched member exchanged a few words before parting ways. Her smile grew even wider as she watched Jax saunter towards the ladder that would lead him to her.

Quickly she adjusted her hair and sunglasses, leaning back into her bag she pulled out the envelope Jax had trusted her to keep hidden from the rest of the club. He said he didn't need any heat to fall on him, and after reading more and more of the manuscript that John Teller had written, Angel could understand what he meant.

"Afternoon little darlin," he called over to her as he reached the roof. "Afternoon," she called back, watching as he walked over to her with that signature strut. Angel felt her mouth grow moist, that walk was enough to make any woman lust after the MC's golden boy.

She had always thought he was hot, albeit being nearly four years younger than him. But after her birthday earlier that year, the one where she had finally lost her virginity, she saw him in a whole new light. She constantly found her-self wondering what it would feel like to be with somebody as experienced as he was, to have his calloused hands run all over the length of her body.

She shook her head clear as he took a seat next to her on the roof and bumped into her shoulder playfully, "how's your day?" She smiled warmly at him, trying hard to contain the excitement she felt just by being near him, "oh, you know...same really." "Anybody givin' you shit in school still?"

Angel shook her head, "naw, those bitches learned not to mess with a biker princess." Angel heard Jax laugh a little as she re-called what had happened at Charming High a few days ago. Some of the other girls, whom Angel was sure were just jealous that she had curves and legs for days, had taken it upon themselves to take pictures of Angel in the locker room in an attempt to embarrass her.

After Angel had found out, via forwarded photo of her-self, she had made sure that not only was the girl's phone broken into pieces, but that her face was too. She had avoided a suspension when her parents had come in to "speak with the principal."

"That's right, nobody fucks with Big Otto's girl," Jax said, a little flash of something Angel had never seen before shot across his face. She just stared at him, wide blue eyes meeting humored ones. 'Shit' Jax thought to him-self, tearing his eyes away from hers and reaching for the manilla envelope between them 'that was a close one.'

Jax knew it was morally wrong for him to find a girl Angel's age attractive. In a month he would be 20, and she was barely 16. But when he looked into the deep blue oceans that were her eyes, he saw something in them that went beyond her age. Talking with her made him forget sometimes that she was young because she seemed so much wiser than her 16 years.

It had been a few weeks since they had started their routine meet up on the roof tops, and just last weekend they had stayed up there until the sun came up. They read his father's manuscript together, discovering the true meaning of family side by side.

Why Jax had chosen to share such intimate moments with the girl he had always considered as his off-limits little sister was just a mass of confusion to him, but he was glad he did. Now he looked forward to seeing her perched up there when he rolled onto the lot. There was some talk going on among the Sons about the extra time he had been spending with Otto's baby girl, but he was sure to squash all rumors before Otto decided to squash him in general.

"Next chapter?" he glanced at her hopefully. She smiled a wide, white-toothed grin, "of course." Angel loved it, the attention she got from him. The roof top was the only place they could go where nobody seemed to bother them. She laid back on the blanket as he started to read his father's words.

It felt like minutes, they were so engrossed in the manuscript Jax was reciting from. But before they knew what was going on, the sun had started to set. They both looked up in the same startled way when they heard, "Jax!" being yelled in their direction.

Angel's heart dropped just a little as she saw the bouncing brunette standing near the center of the lot and caught Jax's smile, "be right down babe!" "Hi Angel!" the dark haired girl called out, Angel could sense the fake sincerity in her greeting. "Tara," she called back with a little head nod.

"You stayin' up or goin' down?" Jax asked her as he pushed the manuscript back into her bag. "Think I'll stay up a bit longer, soak up as much of the sun as I can," she tried to keep her voice cheery. He nodded before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a light squeeze. Angel gasped, he had never hugged her before.

"Friday there's a party, and we both know Otto ain't gonna let you be here for that. But Saturday...meet you up here again?" Jax asked as he stood and brushed his jeans off. Angel nodded causally, "Saturday." They stared at each other for another second before Tara's voice broke their silence once again, "Jax, hurry up baby." He shrugged before climbing down the ladder.

Otto watched the interaction between his daughter and JT's boy from the cover of the garage. "Better keep a watchful eye on your son Gemma," he joked with the Queen Bee who was also surveying the scene. "Don't need to, that little pussy over their has him all wrapped up," she motioned to Tara. They bantered for a moment before Otto glanced back up in the direction of Angel.

"You think he only has eyes for Tara?" Otto asked in question. Gemma chortled, "Jax has eyes for anything with a tight ass and two sets of lips." Otto nodded, "that's what I'm worried about." It wasn't that Otto was opposed to the thought of Angel and Jax, that was actually a perfect match. What he was opposed to was seeing his baby girl's heart get broken and Jax didn't exactly have the best reputation.

He watched as Angel stared hungrily at Jax and Tara, a look of wanting on her face. Without a doubt he knew that if given the chance, she would pounce. Angel glanced in her father's direction and noticed him stare at her, she smiled a little before laying back down. She would need to come to terms that Jax was never going to happen...


End file.
